Boatless
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: A pack of weird creatures are washed aboard the deck of The Going Mary. Luffy and his crew still have to safely get Vivi to Alabasta before the war begins, can these creatures be an asset? Or do they spell death for The Strawhat Pirates? (Set before Drum Kingdom and the Giant Duels, LuffyxNami, some OcxOc and SanjixAllWomen, Rated T for swearing, SAILORS MOUTH :D)


_**Journal Entry 1.**_

_**Today was fairly strange, Skriarn, our pack leader, took us to a small village named West Nilirn, once there, we stayed the night.**_

_**The next day, the towns people were hunting us, they had found out Tyrant was in our blood, Coopen, our Pack Warrior, found a sail boat for us to escape on, once out at sea, a terrible storm started brewing. Thus ending me to write this. Katori and Denver are taking shelter under the benches, as Kalia and me are hiding what little food we have**._

_I stopped writing at that point._

I didnt have enough lead left to continue. I felt a splatter of rain on my cheek. Panic swelled inside of me.

"Its starting!" I cried, Skriarn ran across the small deck grabbing the sail rope.

"Kalia! Wake Naicino and Katori! We need us all to be awake." Coopen called.

What he meant by 'All', is our entire pack. Skriarn, our leader, Coopen, our Chief Warrior, Naicino, Warrior in training by Coopen, Katori, our Defender and Runner, Kalia, our Caretaker and Healer, Mefeuio, our head battle tactic planner, and me, Riyeko is my name, Im Beta, second in command.

We have Tyrant in our blood, Tyrant is a rare specie, a Canine. A canine with many classes and breeds, Most of my pack are descendants of Half Tyrants, Halfations, and Kalia is even a descendent of a Halfer.

Tyrants are rare due to their rare abilities, Half Tyrants can control 1 element, have one life. Pure Tyrants are the rarest of the Tyrant classes, 2 elements, 3 Lives, 3 forms and a spiritual connection.

Im a Half Tyrant, Skriarn is a Pure Tyrant, everyone else in our pack are Quarter Tyrants, meaning their Grandparents or higher were a Tyrant class.

"Skriarn watch out!" I heard Mefeuio screech, I whipped around, through the heavy rain and rough waters that begun moments before, I saw a log -A very LARGE log- jumping over a large tidal wave in a crash course with Skriarns end of the boat, all I remember next was the screams of Naicino and Katori, and the loud bang and crash as the log landed in front of Skriarn, smashing our boat in.

_**"HELP!"**_

"KATORI!" Kalia screeched, jumping toward her apprentice as she was tossed up, I whipped around to hear a skirting sound as a branch of the log smacked me square in the face, All I saw next was blackness.

* * *

"Is it dead?" A certain Straw Hatted Captain asked.

"I dunno." Usopp answered, poking the creature with a stick. In front of them were five humans and one very large, strange colored dog.

A small movement caught Nami's eye.

"Look! The thing's breathing!" She pointed out, suddenly the dog-thing opened its eyes dramatically, revealing deep yellow eyes. It reared up and black smoke engulfed its body. Ussop, Luffy and Nami yelled, jumping back, causing Zoro and Sanji to come running out.

"Whats going o-" Zoro was cut off as he was pulling his sword out.

The smoke had cleared to leave a man. Maybe around 18, Black-skinned, wearing a plain white shirt, black pants and a large black martix-style coat. Along with some narrow sharp-edged glasses.

"Whooa, what hit me?" He rubbed his temple and looked around, he froze and his hand fell.

"Who the Fish are you?" He asked, pointing at Luffy, who had moved next to the stranger and had begun poking him.

"Willya stahp that?!" He shouted, pushing Luffy away.

"WHAT ARE YOU? ARE YOU A MONSTER?!" Ussop squealed, embarrassed by his outburst he hid behind Zoro, his full body still partially visible and shaking.

"No. Im a Tyrant, and, AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY PACK?!" The man shouted.

"Your_ 'pack'_ is behind you." A low voice came from the ground.

Everyone turned to see a lighter dark skinned girl pull herself up from the boards.

She wore a black diagonal shirt with a sharp blue line diagonally down it. Tight black leggings and the same Matrix-style Cloak.

"Oh good, Mefeuio is alive." The strange man spoke. Mefeuio growled.

"Why wouldnt I be?!" She hissed, a dark look falling apon her features.

"Well, you see, The shipwreck...and..uh...I AM YOUR LEADER SO SHUT UP WITH THESE HARD QUESTIONS!" He ended. Rubbing his hands on his cloak and turning his attention to the Straw hats who had there mouths gapped wide.

"Oh! My name's Skriarn." He spoke, a hand out like a hand shake.

Zoro used a sword to slap Skriarn's hand away. Skriarn whined and pulled his hand back.

"Im Zoro. The swords Man." He spoke, pushing his sword back into its holster.

"Im Nami, The Navigator." Nami stepped forward, only to freeze when a snort came from the ground.

"Huh?" She spoke, her hand resting at her side, suddenly the youngest boy whipped up with his arms outstretched.

_"*Snort* 8+2=Fish!_" His eyes rolled back and he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh...? Mr. Rodrigo*...?" He opened his eyes widened and looked around. Suddenly his arms shot in the air.

"ITS NOT MATH CLASS! _VICTORY SCREEEEECH!"_ Just when it seemed he was going to scream, A hand shot up and smacked him in the forehead, he froze and fell back down, his arms still straight.

The savior sat up, half of her long hair bedheaded.

"Fuck him." She looked up and met the glares. "Fuck you all." She slumped back down to sleep.

"You know how to make an exit Riyeko." Skriarn mocked.

"She always does." Mefeuio spoke, "The lazyass." She mumbled after.

"Anywayz...IM LUFFY! The Captain!" Luffy stretched his arm out and Shriarn gladly took it. Him smiling wildly. Suddenly his back arched once Luffy let go, a devilish smirk washed his face. He rubbed his hands over.

"Now I have your precious DNA." He cocked his head down and to the left, keeping his eyes menacingly on Luffy.

"Now I can clone you for..." His voice lowered, "..._reasons_..." He was stopped short as Mefeuio kicked him in the head.

"Excuse my Alpha's Perviness. He usually does shit like this when he wants to make an impression."

A groan was heard as a Dark Haired boy raised himself up.

_"Mr. Rodrigo's...math class*..."_ He mumbled, "Thats...me..."

A large combat boot raised up dangerously in front his face.

"Not. A. Word." Apparently he didnt listen as he mumble the word 'math', sending a boot to meet his temple, his top half flew back and he hit the ground again unconscious.

"Fucking fucktard waking every fucking tyrant in the whole fucking neighborhood." The boot-lady growled. She slumped back down and pleasurably moaned 'sleeeeep' and began to snore again.

"Damn Riyeko... Knocking everyone out." Mefeuio spoke after a moment, she looked up to the Straw hats.

"You." She pointed to Sanji, "Mr. Suit, can you take Riyeko somewhere where she wont break these Nuber's head in again?" Sanji suddenly went into love mode.

_"Oh course my beautiful Mefeuio! Anything for you!"_ He fluttered over to Riyeko and grabbed her foot, he began dragging her away when she growled and falcon kicked him across the deck. She snorted and stretched her leg out and back in before snoring again.

"Damn that thing packs a kick." Zoro spoke, crossing his arms after poking Riyeko's arm with his holster tip. She just batted it away and snorted.

"RIYEKO-SAN IS NOT A THING!" Sanji bellowed, "SHE IS A...A..."

"Tyrant." Mefeuio spoke.

"A TYRANT! YES...wait, whats a Tyrant?"

Skriarn groaned and fell back down.

"A wolf with magical powers blah blah blah magical fur blah blah blah dead blah Powers blaaaaaaaah." He rambled. Mefeuio mentally face-palmed.

Nami placed a finger on her chin.

"I remember reading about Tyrants and their classes and sub-classes. I believe I have a book about them with me. I can loan it to you." She spoke to her crew.

"Su-" Sanjj never got to finish as his captain gagged in response.

_"EWW_! READING!" He turned to Usopp. "Can you read it to be for a bedtime story?" He begged.

"No way Luffy. Read it yourself." Usopp raised his hands in defense, Luffy pouted and slumped back down.

Mefeuio yawned and poked her friends head.

She was light skinned Hispanic with torn skinny jeans, long wavy hair and a plad white and purple shirt.

"Hey. Lazyass." Mefeuio spoke as she poked her head.

The girl mumbled and groaned as she raised herself up.

She gave a great yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"SHES JUST AS PRETTY AS NAMI-SAN!" Sanji as he wobbled his body about.

"Wha-?" The girl spoke as Mefeuio pulled her up.

"Katori is out cold." Mefeuio spoke coldly and softly. The other female shrieked and was suddenly wide awake.

"NO!" She screamed and jumped to Katori, a young girl, possibly 16, was laying sprawled out.

She had fair long black hair, slightly torn jeans, a light grey shirt with a blue worn out jacket.

The girl was panicking really badly over Katori.

_"Calm your tits Kalia!_ She's only unconscious! Not dead!"

Skriarn pulled the panicking Kalia away from Katori.

"Bu-bu-!" Kalia stuttered. She notices a tall, blonde haired man.

_He's cute..but he's tall D:_

She stepped back from Katori as the tall dude jumped toward her.

"Helllllo my lady! Im Sanji? Would you care for some snacks?" He pressed his hands together and danced upwards.

_...and weird._

Kalia thought.

"...Sure..?" As soon as she answered, Sanji seemed to melt into the ground and sputter to the kitchen.

"That was...interesting."

Nami giggled and Robin stifled a laugh.

"That was Sanji." Nami spoke once calmed.

"He's out shit-cook." Zoro mumbled.

"He makes great food! What are you saying!?" Luffy demanded from his seat on the railing.

Zoro sighed, "Thats not what I meant..."

_"OHHHHHH_ KALIAAAAA!" A call came as a Sanji whipped the kitchen door open, he walked down quickly and handed the platter to Kalia.

"Here we have, cream puffs," he pointed to a small bread ball filled with cream, "Faisal Fetets," he pointed to something that looked like salmon on a cracker, "Cherry-" before he could finish, Katori, who was under the mast, groaned and rose up zombie-style.

"Cherries?" She asked, her head turning slowly to a shocked Sanji.

Kalia broke out of her trace, "KATORI!" She cried as she lunged to the screaming girl.

"Nooo! Kalia! Lemme go! Im fine!" She cried frantically trying to push her away.

"Wheres Naicino?" Katori looked around and noticed her friend sprawled with what looked like a...boot print..on..his...face...?

"What happened to Naicino?!" She cried, Naicino was 15, he wore cargo pants, a black and white stripped shirt, a fabric grey winter jacket, and All Star shoes. The strange part was his short, pulled back black hair with white streaks through it.

"Riyeko happened." Mefeuio spoke, jumping to the mast and clawing, yes clawing up to the crows nest.

"Wait. Sanji? Where did you put Riyeko anyway...?" Nami slowly asked.

"In the sleeping quarters. Where else?"

"YOU IDIOT!" She banged him on the head in her rage.

"VIVI IS SLEEPING IN THERE! WE DONT KNOW WHAT RIYEKO WILL DO!"

"I doubt Riyeko will hurt her, as long as your 'Vivi' doesnt wake her." Mefeuio spoke darkly.

Before Nami could reply, a ducks quack was heard as a very large yellow duck burst out of the sleeping quarters, chased by a brown and black wolf.

The Straw Hats sat in silence as Vivi soon followed out the door as the wolf chased the duck around the deck.

"Karoo!" She cried.

"Riyeko! Stop chasing the cute duck!" Kalia screamed, the wolf didnt listen and Mefeuio growled and stepped forward, grabbing the wolf by the scruff.

Suddenly the body formed and changed into the boot-girl from before.

"AW C'MON MEFEUIO! I ALMOST CAUGHT DINNER!" Mefeuio threw Riyeko on the ground as Karoo ran in behind Vivi, peeking out and squawking in protest to Riyeko's comment.

"Riyko." Skriarn spoke, silencing Mefeuio and Riyeko's quarrel.

"These are our guests. We must treat them with respect." He spoke, unusually serious.

"THEN I CAN DO THINGS TO THE LADIES!" Everyone's face fell at the crushing of his personality change. Riyeko suddenly laughed and changed to a Brown Falcon and perched on Skriarn's shoulder.

"Good one." She squawked.

"Wha-?" Nami breathed, completely lost.

"Hey bird lady," Luffy started, hanging upside down from the Sail.

"Did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

Riyeko nodded and flapped her wings. "Yesher. The Form Form Fruit." She jumped in the air and changed into a seagull. She flapped up to land on the railings.

"It gave me the ability to change into any form of creature." She stretched her wings out, "Whether extinct," she formed into a Saber Tiger, "Or mythical." She changed in to a Gryphon.

"I presume you ate a Devil Fruit too?" Riyeko asked as Luffy stretched himself down to the deck.

Luffy nodded, "Gum Gum Fruit."

Zoro sighed,

"I hate to brake your party," Luffy and Riyeko turned to him, "But who the hell are you people?"

* * *

** YEP. New story from me.**

***8+2=Fish is a inside joke of my friends from my newish story called 'Math Class with Rodrigo'**

*** is the teacher of Math Class with Rodrigo, and Coopen, the dude who said that, is based off the teacher of my story.**

** . Each update might take a while because im lazy and im always doing other stuff.**

**THIS MAH FIRST ONE PIECE STORY. IM SO USED TO WRITING DANNY PHANTOM SHIT.**

**Oh btw, this is before the SH reach Drum Island and its about 1 day before they land on Extinct Island with the Giants and stuff.**

** CHECK OUT MY FRIEND KITKAT213'S STORY, 'ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE' ITS FREGGAIN AWESOME. Her character Roriko is based off me x3**

** I make no promises when the next chapter will be out. **


End file.
